


Overtime

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery, READERS: READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION, dystopian au, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: This will be filled with a variety of one shots that MAY or may NOT be continued or completed. Just something where I could stash all of my prompts to provide some relief to my notes, which is filled with them. So don't get your hopes up of seeing a completed "one shot"... but also don't rule it out just yet.ALSO, ALL of these "prompts" will have Danny/Julian pairing. Meaning they will be together somehow, whether romantically, sexually, maybe platonically, but I really love them together and so I'll write them.I officially have the mindset to brainstorm but not the will to sit down and write it out, I'm afraid. So feel free to check them out. I do have one condition: TO KEEP AN OPEN MIND when reading these because they will range from a mysterious dystopian world to psychological manipulation. I'll try to tag them but READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!... and if you couldn't tell, I'll say this at once. Any type of "dead dove: do not eat" prompts i write, i DO NOT condone, in any way, shape, or form, in real life. Of course, being on here means authors ASSUME the reader can differentiate between reality and fiction, and can tell the difference between the two, but i'd rather not take the chance.So, read on!





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Danny doesn’t know how much longer he can survive like this. It’s been a while since he saw a survivor and he’s scared that he might be the last one.

Danny gasped as he shot up from his cot. He heaved as he tried to regain his breath. He quickly silenced himself as he heard a twig crack in the distance. Danny quickly got up and gathered his stuff and methodically put it in his pack. He quickly looked around to make sure he packed everything in his bag before running off. The only telling sign of his temporary stop was the small pit of a dying fire, smoke weakly trailing the gust of wind, following the man who’s trying to escape. 

Danny panted as he tried to get as much distance as he could away from his site. He knew the risks of settling down but he was too exhausted to keep moving and he desperately needed a break where he could rest. Fortunately for him, he was able to sleep lightly enough to hear sounds in his sleep. It was a tough reminder of his past but it proved to be useful since he was able to sleep without fear of being caught off guard. Capture was death and should be avoided at all cost. Everyone knew that. 

The few survivors left are obviously doing a good job of escaping their captures since  _ they _ haven’t started their parade yet. 

_ They  _ took over, when everyone least expected it. At first, it was a small thing, a few people here and there, until more people were gone and people started to notice. When the top tier people started missing, then the world went wild. Society collapsed within a couple of days. First, travel to and from the country was banned. Then the internet was knocked off, people no longer had their reliable way of communication so they resorted to radios and calls, messages, television, and even letters. But once the satellite was destroyed, that permanently shut down televisions all across the country. Stores that sold radios were looted, and people desperate stole phones, trying to phone relatives and trying to meet up. Then the EMP hit, strategically in every major city in all the states, that burned out their final source of communication: telephones and sms messages. All they had were radios. 

Surprisingly  _ they  _ didn’t knock that off too, but Danny knew better. the thing about radios is that they could be tracked by all with access to one. You have people on different channels and frequencies, relaying messages of their location for their family members. Unfortunately  _ they _ knew that would happen and took advantage of it. The people had no chance. 

Either you willingly become one of them or you get taken by them, was the choice they’re given. Danny was trembling against the wall as he struggled to muffle his pants for air. He was running away from one when he managed to find an abandoned building. The thing is, he didn’t anticipate someone to do the same but unfortunately that person was caught. So Danny heard the famous last words of being caught.

After a good distance away, Danny began to slow his pace. He made sure not to let his guard down completely but he relaxed enough to rest his body,  _ just in case _ . It wasn’t the first time to happen nor would it be the last where he would be startled by someone, by one of  _ them  _ or by a fellow survivor. He tried not to take it to heart whenever the survivor would threaten him but it still stung. They should be working together to survive, not fight each other. But luckily, it was mutual because the survivors either snarled at him and left or sometimes, rarely, teamed up for a small trip to a store for food. After that, they would part ways. Danny hates being alone but he preferred it because then, he doesn’t have to worry about someone else’s well being besides himself. 

As it is, it was difficult trying to gather up resources to survive, especially when the stores were crawling with  _ them _ , all smug in knowing that they would eventually catch survivors. It was inevitable since  _ they  _ controlled all of the resources one needs to survive; food, water holes, pharmacies, all of it. Granted there were some places that only survivors knew where they could find what they need but it was few and far in between to be able to rely on them, only when they had the chance and the skills to make it, do they take the risk. 

Danny has to take that risk. 


End file.
